User blog:Thespontaneoustruth/Those "Go There" Moments
On Degrassi, there is a slogan. Degrassi, it goes there, which reffers to the drama and intensity that the show involves. Now the question lies unanswered: what were your favorite "go there" moments? I will list them as they get mentioned. Now comment (: OG Degrassi *Season 1 - The Cover-Up: Joey discovers that Rick's father abuses him. *Season 1 - Nothing to Fear: L.D.'s father was terminally ill and hospitalized, then she started having traumatic flashbacks of her mother's death. This episode went there. *Season 1 - It's Late/Parents' Night: Pregnant 13 year old girl? In the 80's? Went there. Struggling with an un-exposed adoption and seeing your real father who didn't want you? Went there. *Season 2 - Stage Fright: Epilepsy was a good plot. I am still amazed that it hasn't been covered since. *Season 2 - Bottled Up: This was unexpected and exciting for the most part. Kathleen's alcoholic mother being the reason behind her mean girl image was perfectly written. *Season 3 - Can't Live With 'Em: Wheel's adoptive parents died. Craazzy.... *Season 3 - Food for Thought: Kathleens eating disorder. *Season 3 - Taking Off: Both plots were "go there" moments. Wheels going on a hitch hiking roadtrip to find his real dad, and Shane's acid trip leading into his coma... Biggest go there moments at the time. *Season 4 - Nobody's Perfect: Kathleen was full of "go there" moment plots.. Her abusive relationship with Scott was intense and really painful to watch her suffer more. *Season 4 - A New Start/Natural Attraction: The whole abortion plot was really "go there" back in the day. *Season 5 - Bad Blood/One Last Dance: Dwayne's HIV plotline was pretty "go there". *Season 5 - Home Sweet Home: Wheels stealing from Joey's mom was unexpected. Went there. *Season 5 - Showtime: Claude's suicide. We all know that was really intense and "go there". Snake finding his body, Caitlin being haunted, and Joey trying to help her cope while everyone else is just in ruckus over the fact it even happened.. TNG Degrassi *Season 1 - Mother and Child Reunion: Jordan and Emma.. was intense for a pilot episode. *Season 1 - Secrets and Lies: Robert Kerwin being gay was a plot twist. *Season 1 - Under Pressure: When Sean pushed Emma I wanted to sock him in the face. *Season 1 - Jagged Little Pill: Ashley was a hot mess and Sean was a douchebag in this episode. Ecstacy goes there. *Season 2 - When Doves Cry: Craig's father being abusive, Craig's suicide attempt right in front of Sean, everything going on was just overall intensity. *Season 2 - Shout/How Soon Is Now | Season 4 - Ghost in the Machine: Paige's rape storyline was sad but it really went there. *Season 3 - Father Figure: Emma's reunion with Shane. *Season 3 - Pride: All the gay bashing in this episode.. In public, at school, Marco wasn't safe anywhere and it was really sad.. *Season 3 - Don't Dream It's Over: Rick's abuse on Terri lead to her hitting her head on a cement block and entering a coma, her friends hating Rick further, and lots of turmoil around the school. *Season 4 - Time Stands Still: Rick's school shooting. Paige, Emma, Toby, and Sean were almost shot. Jimmy was shot and put in a wheelchair for his remainder on the show. Rick was accidentally shot and killed. All because of constant bullying and the prank Spinner, Jay, and Alex caused. This episode was the biggest go there moment in Degrassi History. Hands down. *Season 4 - Secret: The gonnorrhea outbreak on top of everything? Wow.. *Season 5 - Turned Out: Illegal drug stealing and selling? J.T. attempts suicide right in front of Jay? Jay is a dickwad who basically ruins J.T.'s life and future family. Went there. Category:Blog posts